moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Demon Przeszłości cz. 2
Piratka postanowiła jak najszybciej udać się na miejsce wskazane w liście. Coś ją tam pchało, jakby wspomnienie z odległeś przeszłości, ale rządało jednocześnie, żeby Strange przyszła tam sama. Dlatego właśnie gdy tylko weszła na swój statek, kazała swoim ludziom dokładnie go przeszukać, żeby nie zabierać pasażerów na gapę, którzy trafiali się jej za każdym razem gdy gdzieś wypływała. Z ulgą dowiedziała się że okręt został przeszukany wielokrotnie i nikogo nie znaleziono. - Pewnie wciąż się zataczają.- powiedziała piratka sama do siebie, dziwiąc się jednocześnie swojemu stanowi. Jeszcze nie tak dawno ledwo mogła wstać z łóżka a teraz pędziła na złamanie karku do jednej z wysp otaczających Kraj. Miało to jakiś sens? Możliwe że nie, ale dla Strange nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Musiała tam płynąć, po prostu musiała. - Odpływamy, wy bando leniwych...- piratka w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Normalnie nie obrażała członków załogi bez potrzeby. Coś się z nią dzisiaj działo i to coś niedobrego. Mer de Sang rozwinął żagle a Strange złapała za stery. Wiatry nie były sprzyjające, ale nie było na co czekać. Musiała się tam znaleźć jak najszybciej. Choć może określenie "jak najszybciej" nie było zbyt dokładne. Niesprzyjająca pogoda i warunki typowe dla Trójkąta Bermudzkiego sprawiły, że okręt piratki dotarł do wyspy dopiero wieczorem, gdy za horyzontem zniknęło słońce. Gdy członkowie załogi zarzucali kotwicę i dokowali okręt, dziewczyna przyjrzała się dokładnie celowi swojej podróży. Wyspa nie imponowała wielkością, mogła mieć wielkość co najwyżej kilku boisk do piłki nożnej, pokryta natomiast była bardzo gęstą roślinnością. Drzewa najróżniejszych rodzajów, wysokie trawy i pnącza wydawały się być tam tylko po to, by chronić jakiegoś sekretu znajdującego się w środku wyspy, przed wzrokiem przepływających obok niej żeglarzy. - Mam złe przeczucia.- powiedział Franceour, siedziący na ramieniu Strange. - Ja też.- powiedziała piratka, po czym złapała ptaka w pasie i włożyła go do klatki leżącej obok.- I dlatego bardzo cię przepraszam. - Cz-czekaj no! Co ty robisz?! - Nie wiem.- powiedziała piratka, wychodząc z okrętu.- Ale muszę to zrobić. Zaraz jakiś członek załogi zabierze cię do mojej kajuty. Gdy Strange zeszła na ląd i była już dla ptaka niewidoczna, Franceour zaczął rzucać się po całej klatce. Zdecydowanie działo się coś złego, a on nie mógł pozwolić Strange iść wprost w paszcze lwa. Walił w klatkę głową, odnóżami i próbował ją nawet przegryźć, ale oczywiście jego wysiłki zdały się na nic. - Niech to szlag, Strange!!- krzyczał ptak, przerażony wizją jego Pani, wchodzącej w czyjąś pułapkę. Piratka wyciągnęła swój rapier i cieła nim pnącza i trawy, które ograniczały jej widoczność. Przeprawa mimo że ktrótka, była ciężka, nie tylko z powodu roślinności, ale głównie z powodu mieszkających na niej stworzeń. Pająki, żuki i inne owady bez przerwy wchodziły na jej ciało jakby instynktownie jednak omijając jej włosy. Strange musiała nieraz stawać w miejscu, żeby wyciągnąć jednego robaka zza kołnieża, by w tym czasie oblazło ją kilkanaście innych. Ciężka przeprawa przerodziła się w prawdziwą mordęgę, gdy nastała noc i piratka ie widziała praktycznie nic. W końcu jednak Strange dotarła do czegoś, co można było nazwać celem. W środku lasu, znajdowało się pole, które Noelle niebezpiecznie zaczęło przypominać ring z niedawnej walki Przemka z Serkiem. Było niewiele większe, również miało kształt okręgu, w samym jego środku była jedynie jałowa ziemia i jedyną różnicą było to, że nie był okrążony przez czołgi, a wysokie na kilkadziesiąt metrów drzewa. Piratka przyglądając się temu miejscu usiadła, i zaczęła strzepywać ze swojego ubrania resztki fauny i flory wyspy, drżąc jednocześnie. Nienawidziła robaków, dziwiła się więc że w ogóle zdołała przejść ten las. Który to już raz w ciągu dnia sama siebie zadziwiała? Przestała już liczyć. - Co ja tu robię, do jasnej cholery?- pytała samą siebie Noelle. - Odpowiadasz na zaproszenie.- powiedział jej dziewczęcy głos. Strange wydawało się, jakby głos dochodził z wielu miejsc na raz. - Kukuku...- powtarzał wciąż ten sam głos. Nagle na gałęzi jednego z drzew piratka coś zauważyła. Dwie czerwone kropki...nie! To były oczy, wielkie i krwistoczerwone, przyglądające się jej niczym myśliwy zwierzynie. Strange wstała i wyciągnęła swój rapier przed siebie, gotując się do walki. Chwilę potem będący w pełni Księżyc oświetlił swoim blaskiem dokładnie to drzewo. Noelle zobaczyła siedzącą na nim małą dziewczynkę o bladej skóże i długich, brązowych włosach. No i oczywiście czerwonych oczach, które przypatrywały się piratce z taką samą zachłannością. - Kim jesteś?!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Dziewczynka nic nie mówiąc zeskoczyła z gałęzi drzewa, z gracją wylądowała na ziemi i zaczęła zbliżać się do Strange. - Kim...jestem?- spytała dziewczynka. Im bliżej była Strange, tym bardziej piratka sądziła, że gdzieś ją już widziała. Gdy obydwie stały już obok siebie, Noelle wiedziała już z kim rozmawia. - Kiedyś nazywałaś mnie przyjaciółką.- powiedziała dziewczynka. - L-Luoise...- powiedziała Strange, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Demon Przeszłości Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures